


隐秘游戏

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, cannon scene altered, semi-public, sneaky kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: G33龙和摩赛斯对战的时候楼上到底发生了什么。本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。【另】从2020/2/25起，我会将部分往期文章暂时（但无限期）设为【仅登陆用户可见】。提高这些文章的阅览门槛主要是为了保护一般路过读者+降低我自己被出警的概率，因为这些文章涉及一些不是所有人都能接受的题材（包括但不限于hermaphrodite，male pregnancy，prostitution，rape/non-con，underage）。如果您确实不能接受，您可以选择不登陆ao3直接浏览我的页面，或者登陆后亲自察看文章简介和tag再做判断。如果您选择阅读这些文章，我将自动认为您已知悉并自愿接受了相关信息。请对您自己的阅读体验负责，谢谢合作。另的另，重新再次声明：我的所有文章仅仅是出于我个人的【幻想】趣味和娱乐目的而写作，不代表我本人支持文章中的任何桥段【在现实生活中】发生在任何人身上。
Relationships: Garland | Garland Siebald/Masefield Brooklyn | Brooklyn Kingston
Kudos: 2





	隐秘游戏

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Clandestine Game (English translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429671) by [Ho_Ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne)



> 久违的复健。祝食用愉快:D

陀螺高速旋转切开空气的声音。撞击的声音。破裂崩塌的声音。人群惊叹的声音。当然还有操纵陀螺的两人呐喊的声音。

布鲁克林上半身倚着观景台的护栏，任凭这些杂音灌满耳朵，心思却早已不在楼下大厅中的比赛上。

突然跑来挑战的那个家伙……叫木之宫什么来着？布鲁克林对他毫无印象。但从目前的表现来看，他的韧性和技巧异常优秀。摩赛斯那种纯粹而极致的暴力战法对一般人来说无异于噩梦，但在这个新对手面前是注定要吃苦头了。

布鲁克林做出了判断，然后立即对比赛失去了兴趣。他将目光从赛场移开。

……落到了身旁还在观战的葛伦身上。

葛伦没有像他那样靠着护栏。他笔直地站在那里，身形一如既往地健美又挺拔，保持着那种高高在上不容侵犯的仪态。湛蓝色的眼眸锁定住激斗中的双方，长而浓密的睫毛只是偶尔才轻轻扑扇一下。先前脸上的温和微笑也消失了，取而代之的是猎手般专注的神情。

——啊啊，就是这副样子，总是让布鲁克林心神摇曳得不得了。

布鲁克林望着那对形状优美的嘴唇时而抿起时而放松，自己也难以抑制地翘起嘴角来。

他忽然有了一个主意。

布鲁克林再次瞟了一眼楼下的人群：十几双眼睛都齐刷刷地盯着中央的竞技场，暴走中的摩赛斯还在穷追不舍，木之宫则只能勉强避开对手的正面攻击苦苦支撑。这场比赛暂时还不会结束。

_也就是说，现在的话，谁也不会注意到楼上发生的事。_

布鲁克林为这想法窃笑了一下。他重新面向葛伦，抬起头稍稍凑近了些。

仍在一心观战的葛伦毫无反应。

于是，在一拍心跳之间，布鲁克林飞快地贴上了对方的嘴唇。

“唔……！”

葛伦下意识地向后一撤，但布鲁克林已经将一只手搭上了他的肩膀。他趔趄着转身，试图从护栏旁离开，却反而让布鲁克林抓住了可乘之机。布鲁克林顺势一步上前，完全搂住了他。

“……”

有好几秒钟，葛伦像是怔住了那样一动不动。而布鲁克林打定主意要把恶作剧进行下去，干脆也保持着这个姿势不让步。

_他们的样子一定像极了两尊大理石雕像。_

但很快，布鲁克林感觉到葛伦的手臂慢慢地环住了自己的腰。他知道对方接受自己的好意了。

布鲁克林这才轻轻松开葛伦的双唇。不过他们出于某种默契并没有立刻离开彼此。

“认真的？现在？大家都在下面呢。”葛伦把嗓音压得很低。

表面上像是在告诫布鲁克林，可他的鼻尖却依然贴着布鲁克林的皮肤。

“所以谁也不会发现我们啊。”布鲁克林说。

“你这家伙……”葛伦低沉地笑了。

布鲁克林也笑了，接着又吻了他。这次是试探性的、蜻蜓点水般的一下。然后又是一下。

到了第三下的时候，葛伦终于托住他的后脑，用力地吻了回来。

布鲁克林在心里暗暗雀跃。

他们开始碾磨彼此，接着互相轻吮、啃咬，越来越投入。看来哪一方都不想放弃这个特殊的亲昵机会。布鲁克林享受着葛伦沉稳有力的拥抱，心满意足地深陷在这种纠缠当中，甚至产生了一种时间都暂停了的错觉。

这对纹理细腻又柔软的美妙双唇他怎么也尝不够。

等到周围的空气逐渐升温、他们的换气频率都开始加快的时候，葛伦忽然从缠绵中撤退了。

“想换个地方吗？”他用额头抵着布鲁克林的眉心问。

布鲁克林扬起眉毛。葛伦所想的是否和他在想的一致呢？

“那要看是哪个地方了。”他柔声回答。

“你可以选。”

_哦哦。_

布鲁克林不由得慢慢绽出一个微笑。他凑到男友的耳边。

“那么……你的房间。”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢的话请留个小红心吧<3
> 
> ————————  
> ❤欢迎访问本账号简介：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/profile


End file.
